


supernova

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Nonsense, Polyamory, This doesn't make any sense, but it's fun, endgame johnmarkyong tho, johnny is moon, later when i'm more awake i'll add more tags, mark is a tiny star, space references i don't even understand, taeyong is sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the galaxy where everything orbits around Lee Taeyong, Seo Youngho is the moon.Minhyung? Minhyung is just a mere star.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent. also, un-betaed. probably could even be categorized as a crack fic treated seriously. nevertheless, enjoy!

In the galaxy where everything orbits around Lee Taeyong, Seo Youngho is the moon—the counterpart, the other half which _complements_. In this galaxy Taeyong is the sun, the brightest and biggest star, providing the light to guide little lost stars that accidentally get separated from their kinds. Youngho is his partner, looking over from the other side when day comes, sharing the warmth the sun has left when the night follows. Never overshadowed, since the sun loves the moon as much as he loves his entire galaxy, and so is the moon to the sun. They are known all around the universe; the passing-by meteoroids gush about their sweet talks and kind smiles, identical from two different faces. The wandering asteroids tell about their relationship—”Beautiful,” they murmur at each other, chattering to one another like how they usually are. “They are marvelous, that kind of relationship is what I’m striving for.”

In the universe where Taeyong and Youngho complete each other, binded by the legendary sun and moon string of fate, Minhyung is just a mere star.

He is small, and is placed a little too far away from the pair of the big stars. His light is not sparkling bright yet; just a slow flicker of dim glow, weak and barely-there, probably can’t be seen from the duo’s place. Sometimes, it saddens Minhyung—how can it not, when the tiny and almost invisible star yearns for both of the bigger stars?

“You will definitely grow, baby,” Dongyoung has cooed, grooming Minhyung’s light gently like Minhyung is the most precious. _You are_ , Dongyoung had proclaimed, eyes bright and honest and so full of fondness, _the most precious star, my baby, so lovely and beautiful_.

“But when? How long does it take for my light to brighten? Will they be able to notice me once my light is prettier and brighter?” Minhyung asks, wondering out loud in the serene atmosphere. A little bit further from the place where they dwell on, bustling of asteroids and other stars are heard and seen a little more clearly. Minhyung hums, an old lullaby a long-lost friend had taught him—a story about how small humans longed for the stars. A bit too flattery and almost too far-fetched for Minhyung’s opinion, but Donghyuck and Taeil had said that humans were surely foolish. Taeil had told stories to Minhyung; about how humans desired to reach the sun— _Icarus_ , the old moon from another galaxy had recalled the name, _and practically any humans who looked at the sun and the moon way too fondly and way too destructively for their mortal life_.

Minhyung couldn’t blame the humans then, and even now, he still can never blame them. After all, he relates to the humans too much. His heart aches for both, and his skin craves the burn and the soothe from them. Minhyung can’t judge their love for the sun and moon; in the end of the line, he is just as foolish as the humans.

Minhyung knows he can never know them personally, let alone to meddle and merge in between their bond, their nexus. But Minhyung is nothing if not stubborn, and Dongyoung knows it by heart. He knows, and as much as he has tried stopping Minhyung, it never gets close to fruition.

“You are as strong-willed as you are hard-headed,” the dwarf planet snuffles, eyes gazing at Minhyung with raw concern and year-earned affection. Dongyoung has grown attached, but he shouldn’t be. He _mustn’t_ be. Small stars are finite. Unlike Taeyong and Donghyuck, or Youngho and Taeil, small stars like Minhyung are limited in time. Their lights could easily fade, and their existences could turn into dust in no time. That scares Minhyung, but if he’s being honest to himself, confessing sounds way scarier than the counting footsteps toward their death. Because at last, certainty is always acceptable, plausible; meanwhile, uncertainty is just like being sucked into the dark abyss of black hole.

“You are unstoppable; once you put your thought onto something you would delve right in and never come up again unless you’re done.”

The miserable glance Dongyoung sends to him breaks Minhyung’s heart, but he’s right. Minhyung is never one to back down before he achieves what he wants. He’s selfish like that, and Minhyung has countlessly apologized to the old dwarf planet for that certain trait he could never seem to get rid of. Dongyoung, of course, brushes it off; but as much as he tries to mask it, Minhyung nevertheless can feel the pained and mournful look the older has thrown his way secretly.

🌌🌌🌌

Seventeen light-years of travelling towards the other side of the galaxy, and Minhyung is just a quarterway away from his destination.

Along the way, he had made friends with even the most bizarre folks, and he also found family in between every journey—although Dongyoung would always be his one and only main family back home.

“We just need to choose between these pathways. This crowded pathway is the safest route, Minhyung, but it takes another thirteen light-years to arrive,” said Jungwoo, a pretty comet who has been accompanying Minhyung for about two light-years. Minhyung can feel his heart cave and turn at the prospect of spending more time—ten light-years is a long, long time—on the road. Jungwoo must have known and understood, as he sends a soft rueful smile on his way. The glimmering dusts around him shift, before it glows brighter.

“But do not fret, _Markles sparkles_!” he chirps up, intending to lift up the younger’s mood by joking a little. Minhyung smiles at the good intention, gratitude flowing out of his eyes in a stream of flickering light. “This pathway here, it may look kind of eerie and dangerous. Well, it _is_ dangerous, but it would only take a little over three light-years for you to reach your destination! I might even be able to accompany you halfway through this route!”

“Halfway?” Minhyung mumbles quietly, eyes sparkling in question and discouragement—all downcast and shadowy. Jungwoo holds his hand in apology.

“Halfway,” he repeats, “I don’t think I’m young enough to go through either route, so I will just follow you wherever.”

The route is indeed hard. Sometimes Minhyung would find a moment where he’s so close on giving up. Majority of the time Minhyung rethinks about his life—every question starting with _‘what if’_ s and _‘did i’_ s left unanswered. But he was just _this_ close to being with Taeyong and Youngho.

_Is it worth it?_

_What will I gain if I do meet them?_

_It’s not like they know me, let alone love me as much as I do them._

“Don’t let your inner demons take control of your life,” Jungwoo had mused, one day, out of nowhere, not quite halfway to the end of the dry and almost impossible-to-pass route. Minhyung had asked about where Jungwoo had heard of the saying, and the comet had only shrugged as he lifted his eyes to see the widespread dark space. “Some humans said that, but I don’t know which one.”

A little more than halfway of the route, Jungwoo’s light fades as he disappears into thin air, leaving only spects of sparkling particles of dust and leftover gases that smell distinctly like him in his wake. Minhyung had wept, sorrow-filled and despaired. The comet didn’t say anything before he’s gone, and all that’s left with Minhyung are just a small pouch of shimmery liquid and a bag of things Jungwoo had collected along in his journey with Minhyung.

It only takes another one and a half light-years for Minhyung to arrive in his destination. Once he steps out of the stony route, he’s greeted with a sight of silvery moonlight and a caress of warm sunlight. In front of him, two big stars lie down in a bed of nebulas. Two pairs of eyes with different colors stare straight at the tiny star, his flicker a little less bright as it is absorbed by the nebulas underneath them. Minhyung could feel it physically more than he could feel it mentally—the way his eyes droop and his body grows limp as his force is absorbed, knees turning into jellies and mouth filled with balls of cottons.

Then, as fast as the light, Minhyung passes out.

🌌🌌🌌

Minhyung regains his consciousness at the sound of soft humming and the scent of interstellar gas and dust. Heat surrounds him like a gentle embrace, but the hands that encircle him around his waist feel icy cold and large—like a twining of the Kuiper Belt. It takes some solid minutes for him to open his eyes, and when he does succeed, a bright radiation of light meets his eyes in a warm gradation of yellow and orange and some reddish glint. Minhyung startles a bit as a pair of red eyes peek from underneath golden fringes, causing the hands around him to loosen. The soft bedding of nebulas underneath him dips as the weight behind him shifts.

“He’s awake?” The voice behind him questions, tone low and hoarse underneath the huskiness of sleep. A faint silver shimmer glows from Minhyung’s back, and he can’t quite believe it when he realizes that he’s currently laid on top of fluffy nebulas with the mighty sun and moon.

“He seems to be in a trance,” Taeyong ponders out loud, his honeyed voice drips in sweet saccharine and actual concern. Taeyong seats himself near Minhyung’s laid out body, still weak and bone-tired. His touch feels heated on Minhyung’s skin, but it doesn’t burn. It never burns, only warms up or soothes down. Minhyung lets his eyes slip shut at the ease and contentment, subconsciously nuzzling his cheek to the soft palm that cups his face. “Perhaps he needs some more rest. He looks plenty exhausted. I will run a warm bath after he wakes up.”

The conversation quiets down to a calming buzz, and the next time he wakes up, the wide bed he occupies is empty. An unhurried paddles echo from the hallway, before a young nova opens the door and dark navy orbs meet Minhyung’s eyes. The nova gasps, scrambling to run back out and leaving Minhyung thoroughly confused. Then, as fast as the young nova went, pitter-patters of multiple footsteps resound, fast but still somewhat delicate, and the door opens to reveal Taeyong and Youngho.

“You’re awake,” Taeyong gasps, before he barrels over and swoops in, feathery touches trailing over his skin all tender and cautious. Behind him, Youngho gently kneels down, taking Minhyung’s much smaller hands and inspecting the nonexistent wounds or bruises on his body. Both of them sigh in relief once they make sure everything is okay, but their touches stay and linger on his skin.

“Minhyung,” Taeyong breathlessly whispers, “we were so worried. You suddenly—”

Taeyong’s breath hitches, raw and pained, and Minhyung instinctively reaches to tangle his fingers on the short hair on the older’s nape. Taeyong exhales shakily, eyes turned to Youngho in search of help.

“You were in a bad state, baby,” Youngho crooned, fingers interwoven with Minhyung’s sweetly. His eyes are warm, contrasting with his delicately cold graze of skin.

Minhyung almost believes, almost gives in to the touch, but something in his mind reels him back, small nagging voice that sounds awfully familiar reminding him of the fact that he’s just _a star, tiny and weak-lighted, almost invisible from afar, and you were so far away from them; how could they know your name? How could they know you exist?_

Right after that realization, he jumps up and _awake_ , for real this time, still on top of the nebulas with no one near him. He feels a strong sense of _deja vu_ , but it quickly evaporates into thin air when a patch of golden lock emerges from behind the door. Low whispered argument echoes in the hallway, two different tones with the same amount of stubborness seem to clash against each other like the collision of galaxies, a merger—it sends a headache to Minhyung’s already hurting head, as well as a constant, unrelenting ring in his ear drums. Underneath him the nebulas shift ever so slightly, sending Minhyung tumbling down the softness of the gas clouds.

Minhyung is just a small star, one who is too weak but also too headstrong, and _a damned group of nebulas won’t ever bring him down his knees_.

“Just so you guys know,” he interrupts, voice a little too scratchy and croaky, head swimming a little less violently as he steps down the bed, “I shouldn’t have slept on top of a nebula, let alone bunches of ‘em.” Minhyung muses, letting the underlying meaning of _I’m not as big or strong as you both are to sleep on top of these absorbing machines_ goes past the room, slicing the tense atmosphere. His knees feel a little wobbly, but overall he is fine—more well-rested than ever, although he also feels more drained out. Twin pairs of different colored orbs gape at him, and suddenly golden threads of hair are shoved near his face as Taeyong fusses over him.

“You’re one _tiny_ , gorgeous star,” the older has cooed, watching Minhyung with sparkles of adoration in his eyes. The moon behind him doesn’t raise a sound—but Minhyung is able to feel the observing stare the oldest sends to him. “So small.. Where are you from? Are you lost? It has been some long light-years since the last star was lost, and she was even bigger than you!”

“I’m—” Minhyung halts, frozen in place as he starts to forget the place he was from. The memories of warm smiles and fond grooming are just a flash of blurry pictures, the name right on the tip of his tongue but unable to be spat out. Colors drained from his face as fast as the light, pale complexion turns even paler at the realization. He staggers back, eyes blown wide as he catches the concerned gaze from the pair of the huge stars. “I— I don’t—”

Red and dark gray orbs widen, before the moon leaves in a hurry, silvery tufts of hair floating and sheer white nightwear flutters as he carries his broad frame somewhere Minhyung doesn’t know. If Minhyung was not in such a panic, he would have swooned at the way both stars care for him. He barely even remembers the dwarf planet— _or was it a white dwarf?_ —he left back at home. The name hardly grazes past his mouth, something along the line of Do- Doi- Doy—

“It’s a strain in his lane of memories,” the yellow dwarf who’s appointed to check him up states, warm glow of yellow light flickers as he directs his gaze back at the pair of huge stars. The old star steers both of them calmly towards the nearest seat, wrinkled hand handing over small jars of sparks and some packets of glittery dust. “He’s small—the smallest star I’ve ever seen. From the way his colors blend and the swirl of blue-dominant turquoise on his eyes, I would say he has come far from the north. Twenty seven light-years away, perhaps, from the border of Black Eye and Andromeda, some thousand light-miles away.”

“ _Oh, cosmos_ ,” Taeyong gasps, eyes glancing over Minhyung for a fraction of second before turning back to the old yellow dwarf. From beside him, Youngho whispers some words, before he steps around them to walk over to Minhyung. His hands are chilly when he reaches for Minhyung’s _much_ smaller ones, but his touch is as comforting as it is _nebulous_.

“Hey, _baby star_ ,” he jokes, trying to lighten up the mood in the same but different way as Jungwoo. Minhyung stiffens— _Jungwoo_ , oh _helios_! The moon seems to understand his sudden worsened mood. His grips on Minhyung’s tighten, before his big thumbs move in a circle on Minhyung’s knuckles. It serves as a huge comforting gesture, and Minhyung could do nothing but give the older star a strained smile.

“You’re going to be fine,” the moon reassures, firm and sure like he owns the universe. He might as well, for he has the entirety of the sun’s heart in the palm of his hand. Minhyung smiles wryly; his light flickers dimly in disagreement. He knows he’s running out of time, exhausted and stretched out too thin. His glow changes to a more reddish hue, glimmering prettily while illuminating the moon’s skin, _ironically_. In some time, he will be on his _red phase_. He can feel the heat courses through his veins and emanates out from his body—too hot inside but too cold outside. _Does that even make any sense?_

“I hope so.” Minhyung mutters, right as the old yellow dwarf heads off. Youngho stands up, exchanging some glance with his day counterpart, before he switches place with Taeyong. Warm calloused fingers caress Minhyung’s exposed forehead, the touch unfamiliar but not unwelcomed. The older sighs, red orbs gleaming. Before long, Minhyung drifts off to a long, dreamless sleep.

🌌🌌🌌

Meeting both the stars of his dreams is as wondrous as it is saddening.

Minhyung glows redder, and he’s sure in no time, he will only exhaust himself to dust. It shows from the way his light around him dims and flickers off every once so often. Minhyung knows the sun and the moon know—perhaps that’s one of the reasons why they have banned Minhyung from stepping out of their watch. It’s suffocating sometimes, even when he tries to reason about the olders behaviors. But it’s sketchy; both of the stars have never known of him before this, so why bother? Why don’t they just send Minhyung off back to his house, like how they usually do to the other lost stars? Minhyung doesn’t want to let his hopes up, but it’s so hard when both of them make it so difficult.

And all of a sudden, a bright light surrounds him, and all the pretty colors dance behind his eyelids. A loud explosion resounds—but all Minhyung knows and feels are just the numbness that spreads from his fingertips to the roots of his hair and to the rest of his body. Then, _blackness_. Void; a hollowness in all of his senses together with a certain kind of buzz right under his skin, an itchy kind of tickle that really irks him off. His eyelids are glued together, hard to be pried open even with all of his strength. He weighs the possibility of giving up, but something on the back of his mind tells him to fight it off, least he will regret it later.

And when he does open his eyes, starlights burst in multiple spectrum of colors, painting his world red and blue and gray.

🌌🌌🌌

Mark wakes up for the umpteenth time with nagging throbs in his temple and heated body underneath mountains of blanket.

“ _What the—_?”

“Mark Lee!” Donghyuck bounds to him, surging like a rocket full of fuel. Mark yelps, startled as the younger boy tackles him down the bed. A flash of memory from his supposed _dream_ replays in his mind, and when Donghyuck lifts up his head to chew his ear off, Mark blurts out, “You were a sun?”

Donghyuck seems pissed, but he puffs his chest and boasts, “You told me that like I don’t know! Of course, I _am_ the sun, you _peasant_! Now bow down before me— _hey_!”

“Donghyuck,” Taeil sighs, sending an apologetic smile at Mark before he drags the youngest by the back of his collar. Donghyuck pouts, eyes glaring dagger at the floor. “Taeyong is gonna kill you if he knows you are bothering Mark. You were supposed to let him rest.”

“But don’t you just see, he is perfectly healthy!”

“Hyuck.”

“Yeah, okay. Fine. You’re lucky I am such an angelic person.”

The door hasn’t closed fully yet when Taeyong slips inside with a bowl of soup and a face full of worry. His glare seems to harden when he sees Mark, and Mark almost shrinks back. The leader fusses, pushing Mark back to lie on the bed and propping the blanket up to his chin. After he makes sure Mark is secured and tucked in, does he finally quiets down to sit on the seat beside the bed.

“You gave us all quite the scare, Mark,” he scolds firmly, hands reaching to take a thermometer placed on the nightstand. He checks Mark temperature, breathing out a relieved exhale when he is satisfied with the result. His fingers thread the soft locks of Mark hair, delicate and tender. Mark hums a little at the feeling.

“I’m sorry, hyung. It wasn’t my intention to worry everyone.”

“It better not,” someone— _Johnny_ —grunts, and Mark grimaces at the concern that lines both of his hyungs’ features. Johnny huffs, “It better not be intentional, _Mark Lee_.”

“Johnny,” Taeyong warns, tone low and hushed, and he meets Johnny’s eyes to telephatically interacts with him—just a usual Johnny and Taeyong thing. Mark’s heart drops, but he shrugs it off.

“You can’t do this to me, Mark,” Johnny grits out, “You can’t do this to _us_.”

“This is not the right time, John—”

“No. _This_ is the right time. I’m tired of always watching from afar and not knowing what to do because I’m just _too fucking in love with him to the extent of my heart hurting whenever he hurts himself_.” Johnny curses, before he marches forward to yank Mark up and slams his lips to Mark’s.

Mark’s first thought is, _what the actual fuck_. Mark’s second thought is, _oh my God I love both of these men_. Mark’s third thought is nothing, because after the second thought, he focuses himself on reciprocating the deepened kiss.

“Fuck you and your lovable ass,” Johnny grins, moving his lips to take Mark’s lower lip in between his teeth. Mark laughs—all breathless and high-pitched—before another pair of hand shoves him back to turn him. Another press of different lips on his swollen ones, followed by a grumbling about the unfairness of the situation.

“What’s not fair is you hogging him for yourself, babe.” Taeyong smirks, before he pulls Johnny by the nape and kisses him straight on his lips. Mark might be sandwiched between two of his members—who are already boyfriends, may he adds—but if it results on him having both of the members as his boyfriends, then who is he to deny such a sweet proposal?


End file.
